Eve Of Destruction
by ITS ALBUS BITCh
Summary: Soul Society has fallen..... His Soul Hurts, Yet, He Continues To Battle, Not Knowing Why Anymore... "intense action and a storyline full of twists and secrets that would keep u awake" IchigoXYoruchi by poll Better then it looks. R&R thx!
1. Prologue

_Eve of Destruction_

_Author:__ ITSALBUSBITCH_

_Date: 14-8-08_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach_

_Pairing: Ichigo/???_

_Rating: TBA_

_Notes: My First Story_

_My Story Is Different (IMPORTANT) _

_From The Bleach Story Line (IMPORTANT)_

_If Any Of You Have Ideas That_

_You Want To Share… _

_Or Would Like To Help Me With The Story_

_Tell Me  
I Wont Bite… Promise._

_His Soul Hurts, Yet, He Continues To Battle, Not Knowing Why Anymore._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Soul Society has fallen…_

_  
__Sōsuke Aizen. Ex-Shinigami Captain..._

_Invading Force Of 3 Captains, 10 Arrancar…_

_And Billions Of Hollows…_

_The Leader Of The Mass Genocide In Seireitei__…_

_4 Million Shinigamis Killed. 2 Million Missing…_

_Millions of Zanpakutos…_

_  
Lying On The Battle Field…_

_Their Blades Bloodied…_

_  
Their Owners Dead…_

_Seireitei, The Perfect Fortress, With Its 13 Gotei Captains__…_

Fallen. Never To Stand Up Again…

_Seireitei…_

_A Once Perfect Place …_

Now, A Burning Ruin…

_And In Its Place…  
_

_Rose La Edad Del Legado…_

_Hueco Mundo 2__…_

_The Age Of Legacy…_

Aizen'_s Legacy…_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000  
_

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi__, The captain of the 12__th__ division…_

_2__nd__ President Of The Shinigami Research Institute_

_Betrayed Soul Society…_

_Pledged His Alliance To Aizen…_

_  
To Save Himself…_

_And To Conduct Experiments On Those Who Survived The Genocide…_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

Mayuri bowed deeply, and stepped to the side of the door way as fast as he could, his tattered captain's cloak brushing against the wall. "Welcome to the bureau of technology Lord Aizen."

Aizen Sosuke moved into the dark room, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the room. His focus soon turned to the worn-down and dull blade with a guard that extents inwards from its center. It looked larger then a normal Zanpakuto.

"So…" Aizen intoned picking up the sword, "This is it? I see nothing special about it." Mayuri laughed, "Lord Aizen, its not how the sword looks that matters, its what that is inside matters."

"Explain." Said the ex captain.

"From all the Zanpakuto that we have collected. I have been able to transfer all their abilities and reiastu into this single blade. It is able to execute almost any abilities we have seen, as long as the owner knows how to call out his shikai form."

Aizen picked up the sword and raised it high up above his head. "With this, we will crush all opposing forces!"

The sword glowed with an eerie blue light….

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

Prologue: Lonely

_Heavy rain pelted his shoulders…_

_It Chilled His Skin…_

_Washing The Blood Off His Body…_

_He Loosen His Grip On His Zanpakuto…_

_It Fell…_

With A Loud Clang…

_  
His Zanpakuto Fell And Impaled Itself Against The Hard Wet Ground…_

_He Dropped To His Knees…_

_Uncontrollable Tears Falling Down His Cheek…_

_He Was Surrounded By Graves…_

_Millions Of Them…_

_His Comrades…_

_  
His Friends…_

_All Gone…_

_Forever…_

There came a loud roar…

A portal opened and countless hollows swarmed out, surrounding the lone Shinigami. Slowly but steadily… he stood up.

His hands were weak…

His body was tired…

He was way past his limits…

He wiped away his tears…

"Revenge…" he muttered.

_He Picked Up __**Zangestu**_

_And __**Kurosaki Ichigo**__ Rushed Towards The Hollows…_

_Not Turning Back…_

"_TENSO ZANGESTU!!!"_

_**A/N: R&R PLS!! **__**I will continue if u guys think it's good. And let's vote for a pairing for ichigo**_


	2. Flash Backs

_Eve of Destruction_

_Author:__ ITSALBUSBITCH_

_Date: 16-1-08_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach_

_Pairing: Ichigo/???_

_Rating: TBA_

_Notes: My First Story_

_My Story Is Different (IMPORTANT) _

_From The Bleach Story Line (IMPORTANT)_

_If Any Of You Have Ideas That_

_You Want To Share… _

_Or Would Like To Help Me With The Story_

_Tell Me  
I Wont Bite… Promise._

_His Soul Hurts, Yet, He Continues To Battle, Not Knowing Why Anymore._

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

_Soul So__ciety has fallen…_

_  
__Sōsuke Aizen. Ex-Shinigami Captain..._

_Invading Force Of 3 Captains, 10 Arrancar…_

_And Billions Of Hollows…_

_The Leader Of The Mass Genocide In Seireitei__…_

_4 Million Shinigamis Killed. 2 Million Missing…_

_Millions of Zanpakutos…_

_  
Lying On The Battle Field…_

_Their Blades Bloodied…_

_  
Their Owners Dead…_

_Seireitei, The Perfect Fortress, With Its 13 Gotei Captains__…_

Fallen. Never To Stand Up Again…

_Seireitei…_

_A Once Perfect Place …_

Now, A Burning Ruin…

_And In Its Place…  
_

_Rose La Edad Del Legado…_

_Hueco Mundo 2__…_

_The Age Of Legacy…_

Aizen'_s Legacy…_

_**A/N: Thank you ImHotAndSexyz, VietShinigami, Naerrchen And Magami No Shi For The Reviews.**_

_**For this second chapter, I would be writing about the fate of most of the other characters. Pls tell me which do you want me to write about. And Vote pls! Thx thx. If you want, reviewers can get spoilers!! hehe hehe. **_

Aizen looked over at the ten people infront of him. Their faces all hidden in the shadows. They were his newest creation. Like the arrancars. Were they stronger then the espada? He would really like to find out. Their rank, like the arrancars, 1 was the strongest 10 the weakest. "You and you." Aizen said pointing to the biggest of them and at a normal sized guy wearing suit, then pointed at the portal that would lead them to Seireitei. The shadow seemed to smile and walked through the portal. The earth seems to shake at every step he made. Gin smiled from behind Aizen. This would be interesting.

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

**Chapter 2…. Flash backs**

_5 months ago……… _

_During the invasion of Seireitei __…_

_Bellow a war cry, Zaraki Kenpachi rushed towards Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow raised up his Zanpakuto to block the attack, his hasty defense blocked Kenpachi's blow at the last second. Grimmjow could feel the impact reverberate through his arms. Zaraki continued striking at Grimmjow, laughing like a fool. Grimmjow blocked every blow, each seemed to be stronger then the last. _

"_I can't let this keep up," Grimmjow thought as he blocked yet another blow. Quickly he ducked under another vicious blow that would obviously chop his head off and swung his blade with all his might. His blade connected, inflicting a deadly chop on Zaraki's chest. Grimmjow smiled, knowing that he might have just dealt the finishing blow, but Kenpachi just laughed._

_Grimmjow stumbled back a step and look at Zaraki. There was something in his eyes. Something he had seen in every single hollow… blood lust… "Shit!" Grimmjow barely blocked the blow as Zaraki leapt behind him. "He is getting faster and faster…" _

_Grimmjow swung his blade again, trying to push Zaraki back. His enemy grinned as he casually blocked another blow and countered with a brutal backhand, causing Grimmjow to fly back and crash into the wall. Blood leaked out from his mouth, distracted, he only noticed Zaraki's attack at the last second, his blade crashed down and impaled itself in Grimmjow's shoulder. He roared in pain and swung his blade up, cutting Zaraki across his face._

_Kenpachi leapt back, pulling his sword out of Grimmjow's shoulder. His face was smiling, it was actually like as if he was enjoying this. "Common!" Zaraki roared, "You are not even putting up a fight!" _

_Grimmjow used his Zanpakuto as a support to pull himself back up, he roared as he sent more and more reiastu into his body, Zaraki grinned as they rushed towards each other…_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

_5 Months ago…_

_During the invasion of Seireitei…_

_The world seems to shake as the giant crashed down. (Picture Pudge from Dota) The monster roared as it easily swept aside the Shinigamis foolish enough to engage him. He picked up a bunch of fallen Shinigamis and stuff them into the gaping hole on his stomach. It resulted in loud crunching sounds…The shinigami's screams muffle by tons of fats. Energy flew through the monster as he grew even larger. Blood leaked out of the hole……. A lot of blood…… He took a huge bloodied butcher's axe and a hook from his back… and he smiled…_

_He was hungry……_

_Its time to feast…_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

_5 months ago…_

_During the invasion of Seireitei…_

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens… Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya Toshiro shouted as his Zanpakuto shone with power, a crescent shaped chain appeared, attaching itself to his Zanpakuto at his hilt. Hitsugaya shone with spiritual energy as he stared at the man standing infront of him. _

_The man in the suit__…_

_The man in the suit who just laughed as Hitsugaya cut him with his Zanpakuto..._

_The man in the suit who just laughed as Hitsugaya blasted at him with snow…_

_The man in the suit who just stood there was Hitsugaya continued to inflict hell on the man in the suit..._

_The man in the suit who just stood there, bleeding from almost every part of his body…_

_The man in the suit who just laughed and said…_

"_I absorb kinetic energy…"_

_The man in the suit who just shunpo'ed behind Hitsugaya_

_The man in the suit who just touched Hitsugaya's head._

_The man in the suit who watched as Hitsugaya flew and smashed into a tree…_

_The last thing Hitsugaya Toshiro saw before he lost consciousness…_

_A man in the suit…_

_The man in the suit who has a number 8 tattooed on his neck. (Note. Not espada.)_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

_3 Months ago…_

_After the fall of Seireitei…_

_She stood silently… _

_The fallen and burning ruins of Seireitei laid infront of her eyes seemed almost peaceful…_

_If not for the thousands of rotting bodies and walls smeared with blood…_

_She was too late…_

_She grimaced as pain shot through her shoulder. _

_She had to see this…_

_She fought pass a few hundred hollows just to come here…_

_To see what has happened…_

_And to found out she was too late…_

_Was she lucky she was late?_

_Was that the reason she was still alive?_

_The fate of the dead would be much better than hers…_

_Died… their problems died with them…_

_But for her?_

_The feeling of loneliness… _

_Helplessness…_

_The feeling that if only she had been there to help out…_

_There was a movement to her right, graceful and fluid… it couldn't be a hollow… it was a Shinigami… he looked at her, his eyes black and saggy, his body weak and tired… _

_No… it wasn't from the lack of sleep…_

_Nor was it physical deterioration… _

_It was just… _

_Just…_

_All the death…_

_Her shoulder hurts so much……_

_She closed her eyes… _

_And her body went limp…_

_The Shinigami caught her…_

"_Yoruichi-San!!"_

_**A/N: hohoho! Review pls! Thx! It was sure d**__**amn fun to right about this chapter… especially about the man in the suit . Hmm… who should I write about next… I was thinking should I pair Ichigo with Yoruichi? They seem real cute, especially with the "put on some clothes thing" R&R pls thX!!! And I need ideas for the rest of the 10 new Arrancar!!! **_


	3. Fate

_Eve of Destruction_

_Author: ITSALBUSBITCH_

_Date: 12-2-08_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach_

_Pairing: Ichigo/Yoruichi_

_Rating: TBA_

_Notes: My First Story_

_My Story Is Different (IMPORTANT) _

_From The Bleach Story Line (IMPORTANT)_

_If Any Of You Have Ideas That_

_You Want To Share… _

_Or Would Like To Help Me With The Story_

_Tell Me  
I Wont Bite… Promise._

_His Soul Hurts, Yet, He Continues To Battle, Not Knowing Why Anymore._

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

_Soul Society has fallen…_

_  
__Sōsuke Aizen. Ex-Shinigami Captain..._

_Invading Force Of 3 Captains, 10 Arrancar…_

_And Billions Of Hollows…_

_The Leader Of The Mass Genocide In Seireitei…_

_4 Million Shinigamis Killed. 2 Million Missing…_

_Millions of Zanpakutos…_

_  
Lying On The Battle Field…_

_Their Blades Bloodied…_

_  
Their Owners Dead…_

_Seireitei, The Perfect Fortress, With Its 13 Gotei Captains…_

Fallen. Never To Stand Up Again…

_Seireitei…_

_A Once Perfect Place …_

Now, A Burning Ruin…

_And In Its Place…  
_

_Rose La Edad Del Legado…_

_Hueco Mundo 2…_

_The Age Of Legacy…_

Aizen's Legacy…

A/N: (IMPORTANT) the story would be in such a way Yoruichi and Ichigo had never met before. (IMPORTANT) and I will also give some extra abilities to Ichigo and Yoruichi. (IMPORTANT) there will be a lot of different hollows, like different classes  
(IMPORTANT) I will make it a Ichigo/Yoruichi pairing by popular demand

Chapter 3 – Fate…

The winged monster sped out of the darkness without warning a sound until it was almost of top of its prey. Then it roared a bloodcurdling, low pitch growl of terror. Its razor sharp claws were open to gorge and slash. It looked like an over sized cat or an oversized bat. Blood streaked scales covered its body from head to tail. There was once very distinctive feature about this gruesome creature, its mask. The mask it wore on its face.

It was a hollow. And the prey was Yoruichi Shihoin, who had just witness a similar creature ripping the guts out of one of her fellow shinigami only a few moments ago.

If she hadn't been fast enough, the demon would have probably taken her on its first pass instead of missing by a few inches. It was a moonless night, the clouds blunting the full moonlight that would have made her easier to see in the night.

The hollow roared and rushed towards Yoruichi. The was a quiet "whoosh" and Yoruichi flashed stepped behind the hollow, whipping out her Zanpakuto, a wakizashi, (I think so… you can see her use it in the bleach OVA) a traditional Japanese short sword. She swung with all her might, hoping to server the monster's head. She obviously would have killed the hollow if not for the fact that she had fought hundreds of hollows on that very night itself, draining her of her energy. Her wakizashi hit the demon's spiked back, sending a spike of pain up Yoruichi's arm without having any visible damage dealt to the monstrous beast.

She jumped away, landing on the ground. She grabbed her throbbing wound, there were too many on her body, it hurt everywhere. But it doesn't really matter…

Yoruichi knew that she'd never survive to see morning…

But she knows that…

Of all them…

When they left the caves of seireitei to bring a final battle to this demons…

All around her, her fellow shinigamis, her good friends, all fought… and died. Their bodies littered the battlefield, their bodies broken and shredded.

She felt a stab of pain in her heart…

Yoruichi shouted a cry of pain…

A cry that is stronger then even the deepest battle drums, and rushed towards the hollow.

Her last regret would that no one might be able to recognizes her body and give it a proper funeral.

Her zanpakuto met the hollow's claws in a spray of green sparks. Yoruichi thought of all her dead comrades, her friends, her family… and with a burst of power, pushed forward and her blade cleanly sliced through the demon's legs. Lobbing the entire limb off its body. Black robes of blood hit the ground and some splashed onto Yoruichi's body. The dark liquid hissed and smoke. Yoruichi no longer felt any pain, just the need to end this blasted creature.

She flashed stepped behind the hollow; her whole body glowing blue with reiastu. She used shunko, flash cry, and with a slice infused with the power of kido, she swung her sword, and beheaded the hollow. It disintegrated…

_A dark portal appeared behind her…_

_And a million more hollows roared…_

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

The gigantic turtle like hollowed lunged towards the lone shinigami. Ready for the move as it was a basic striking pattern for a hollow, the shinigami vaulted, his sailed into the air, and landed on the hollow's back. He whipped out his huge sword and slashed the hollow across its back.

The hollow roared, whether in pain or just the effrontery of the human standing on its head, the shinigami didn't know. He reversed his sword, pointing it down, then rammed it home with all the strength he had at his command.

For a moment, it didn't look like the sword was going to punch through the thick skull. Then with a dull, grating thunk, it did. He bore down on the weapon, shoving it all the way to the hilt.

The shinigami raised his fist, powered by reiastu; it became as hard as an anvil. The shinigami bashed it against the hollow's skull beside his sword over and over. Unable to hold against the unflagging effort, the demon's skull shattered.

The shinigami ran, not for his life but that of another. Six hollows harassed a female shinigami. Her blood streaked short sword blazed with azure sparks as the teeth and fangs of her attackers made contact. She wielded her sword with skill, causing ruby sparks to fly as she attacked, in the end, though, there were too many of them, her attackers depended on numbers.

The hollows class were small and wiry, their lean wolf like bodies were covered in a mixture of scales and spikes. Jiggered razor edge claws stuck of from their forearm and backs. They had long, predatory snouts that opened up to rows of serrated teeth. And of course an all too familiar mask on its forehead, of all them.

The male shinigami struck from behind, these hollows prefer to mass on a victim and strike when their prey wasn't looking or was already overwhelmed. Bringing his sword down on an overhand swing, the shinigami cut and smashed through the hollow's back and smashed its spine. Instantly the hollow howled in pain, but then strike back. The shinigami dodged its weak blow and slammed the hilt of his blade against the creature's head, breaking teeth and crushing the skull.

The other hollows hadn't given up their attack on the female shinigami, greedy for her reiastu. Although many in number, they worked with single-minded purpose. One of them leaped to the back of another, then vaulted onto the shinigami's back.

Unable to stand the assault, the shinigami went down. Fangs and claws ripped at her back. At first she used her huge amount of reiastu as an armor, but the claws finally pushed pass it.

"No!" the male shinigami shouted, frantic. He doubled his efforts; he lopped the head from another hollow as the woman shinigami put her short blade through the throat of a third.

The surviving hollows reluctantly sprang away, hissing and snarling. Calling to others of its kind.

The shinigami knew there wasn't much time. The hollows would re-mass at any moment, which is what they do best. He picked up his huge sword and knelt to the women.

Blood covered her back, and it was the good, rich blood of a human. Not the foul black pus of a hollow. Judging from the amount of it, the shinigami doubted he had arrived in time.

"Who are … are you?" the women sounded weak.

"Im Ic..." he managed to say before the hollows attack again…

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

Aizen smiled, he held a small orb in his hands. The power of seven arrancar. The seven he had to kill to fill it up with power. His scientist called it the eternity orb. But to him, it was known as the orb that would help him destroy everything that he wanted. He knew there were a few shinigamis still alive, causing little trouble here and there. Aizen looked at his newest batch of arrancar; the ones that helped him bring down seireitei not less then a year ago. He smiled.

They were all hunters…

They do not fail…

They hunt…

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

"We can't win that..." Yoruichi moaned, there were at least fifty hollows surrounding them. The male shinigami drew his huge sword and Yoruichi felt a surge of reiastu energy in the air. "I had run enough. Its time to fight." Yoruichi looked from the man to her zanpakuto and whispered to it, "You ready? Just like old times eh?"

They both powered up with spiritual energy and rushed towards the hollows, none were a match for them, and each being cut up as easily as the next. But as each hollow was cut down, another took its place.

The fighting got more intense and intense, the mountain side get blown away with each slash, each punch. The shinigami flashed step behind a hollow and plunge his blade straight into its skull.

Blood sprayed out of the mortal wound, for a second distracting the lone shinigami. At least ten hollows took the opportunity and tackled him to the ground, trying to suck out his soul.

Yoruichi tried to help, but the hollows were not giving her a chance, and she was already injured from the earlier hollow attack. she parried another blow, and each time, the blow felt stronger, and her hands felt weaker, "Shinigami!!" she cried as she saw them tackled the shinigami to the ground.

Suddenly from within the few hollows came a blue flash, all of those hollows simple disintegrated. The shinigami stood up, Yoruichi saw that something had changed, his huge sword had turned into a long thin black sword, and he was covered in black from head to toe, with a black cape flapping in the mountain wind.

"Not shinigami. It's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo..." he said and Ichigo pointed his blade at the nearest hollow and dashed towards it, chopping it down with a single blow.

For a moment Yoruichi smiled, and then mouthed the words, "act cool."

There was a sudden crack, and all the hollows disappeared. Ichigo looked around and saw a single man, sitting on a rock cropping, drinking from what seems to be a beer bottle.

Ichigo got into his fighting stance, and seeing no reaction coming from the other man, Ichigo dashed towards him, slashing with his sword. Time slowed down as the man toss his bottle into the air and unsheathed his sword, faster then Ichigo, he strike first, his blade smashing into Ichigo's blade. When the man's blade made contact with Ichigo's blade, there was an explosion, and the man used it to send Ichigo flying back, he turned around and sheathed his sword, just in time catching the bottle and tipping his head back ready to drink from it.

_It was empty. _

_The man looked pissed. _

He threw his bottle down on the ground and took out his sword again. Ichigo picked himself up and they rushed towards each other again, but when their swords clashed, there was another explosion and Ichigo was flung back again. Yoruichi flash stepped next to Ichigo and helped him up, "you ok?" she asked, "it seems that whatever his zanpakuto touched, it would create an explosion."

Ichigo nodded. "We must take him down together." The man swung his blade at Yoruichi, who easily dodged it, and flashed step behind the man, swinging her zanpakuto at his head, at the same time, Ichigo appeared in front of the man, and swung his blade at the man. It was a very common yet useful move. The opponent had one sword, and two people were attacking him, one from each direction.

The man grinned and raised his sword, and swung it down, striking the ground. A huge explosion threw both Ichigo and Yoruichi away crashing them against the mountain side. They both picked themselves up, obviously in pain. Ichigo wiped blood away from his mouth, "he doesn't seem to be affected by the explosion."

The man dashed towards them swinging his sword like a crazy person, destroying everything in his sight. Yoruichi dodged another swing, trying to avoid the sword, and suddenly there was an opening! She plunged her zanpakuto, and it hit. It went right through the man's ribs, coming out from the other side.

The man gasped, in surprise or anger no one will ever know. He laughed and grabbed onto Yoruichi's arm. Yoruichi tried to pull away but to no avail. He had her in a death grip. He smiled and swung his sword. It made contact with Yoruichi's shoulder.

_There was an explosion._

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

"Shinigami!!!" Ichigo shouted as he saw Yoruichi's life less body flew through the air and crashed onto the ground rolling down the mountain side and finally came to a stop against a tree. She wasn't moving. Her arm was bended at an unnatural angle.

"You bitch!" Ichigo shouted at the man, who was now wiping his sword. "Argh!!" Ichigo roared as reiastu flowed into his body. His reiastu was so intense the snow flakes that were raining down from the skies simply disappeared. And this time, he rushed towards the man, with killer intent.

They met at mid air.

There was an explosion, but this time the man landed on his knees, bleeding from his chest. "You… you…" he muttered, "you simply pushed away my explosions with your reiastu?!" He blocked a blow from Ichigo and shouted, "That's enough! No more playing."

The man glowed red with energy. And muttered a single word, "Bankai."

There was a flash so bright; Ichigo could felt his skin burning away. When the light dimmed down, the man was no longer there, instead clad in blood streaked armor, and sculptured glyphs around his body, its demonic form glowed as bright as the sun. Why demonic body? The man's skin was burnt away. Every single piece. From his shoulders, radiated a display of crackling writhing tendrils of pure reiastu energy that in their continued frenzy created the perfect illusion of massive fiery wings.

One arm held a flaming sword. The other moving away from the only exposed part of the armor, the heart. It laughed, its voice sounded cracked, like many echoes mixed together. It raised its sword up in the air. And rushed towards Ichigo.

When their swords met, even the snow flakes melted. (A/n: I will give Ichigo some other skills to make it more interesting, like the one he will being using in the next paragraph.)

Ichigo pulled away, his whole body hurt from the intense heat. He took a deep breath. "It's my turn. I didn't think I had to do this." The man stopped, waiting to see what Ichigo had in store. Ichigo raised his sword high above his head, and plunged it into his stomach.

_Im leaving it to you…_

_Sure thing king…_

Blueish-white foam was starting to form around Ichigo's body. The man looked closely at Ichigo; he was starting to look more like a hollow…

No… he cannot let this happen. He swung his sword, blasting Ichigo's body with heat as hot as the sun. Ichigo let out a screech, it no longer sounded like him, the man's eyes widen and he swung the sword again, hopping to completely incinerate Ichigo.

But Ichigo was no longer there. He flashed stepped behind the man, and swung his sword, cutting deep into the man's armor and drawing blood. The man roared and sent flames towards Ichigo, who dodged. The man finally got a good look at Ichigo.

He was no longer human. His freakishly body hideously transformed by fire and heat. Thousands of waving tentacles were attached to his body, sprouting from his upper back and shoulders. Its body was swollen and ripping with strange muscles, its right arm longer then the left. His clawed hands held a different sword. It was now longer and broader then before. Burning with dark energy, his sword seemed to suck out the very essence of men.

The snow around Ichigo's leg turned black, like as if their very essence were being corrupted. Both of them roared and charged up with as much spiritual energy as they could muster and rushed towards each other.

There was a loud crash, and both their swords met. It was like as if they were dancing. I cut you block. They created craters with each blow, down hills with each strike.

They each raised their hands for a final blow. They brought it down, channeling all their reiastu to make the killer strike. There was a huge "boom!" and they both flew apart.

The man's sword shattered…

His left arm completely blown off…

Ichigo collapsed on the ground…

Turning back to his normal form…

His reiastu completely drained…

The man slowly limped over to Ichigo. With his remaining right arm, he grabbed a handful of orange hair and picked up Ichigo. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, "damn… I didn't get the hang of that." The man snarled and laughed.

"Its time to die." He said, tightening his grip on Ichigo's head, "then I will rip that shinigami girlfriend of yours as well."

Ichigo tried to look at the man's face…

He tried to breathe…

He couldn't…

"Shizznk!" there was the sound of a sword slashing through the air. Ichigo felt himself falling to the ground. "I'm finally dead eh?" he thought, but he could still feel the pain, he was still alive. He looked up and saw the man standing still. There was a short sword sticking out of the uncovered part of his armor. His heart.

Ichigo's eyes widen. Yoruichi stood in one corner, blood trailing from her mouth. She cradled her arm, "its Yoruichi Shihoin, not shinigami you little bitch." She gave Ichigo a rare cute smiled and collapsed on the ground.

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

Hours later, Yoruichi's eyes flickered open. Pain filled her world. She could feel her back wounds opening again. She realized she wasn't breathing, so she took a breath. She didn't know if she had been breathing before, but she felt the need to know.

It was dark. There was a beam of moonlight near her feet. She was in a cave. She breathe again, certain something was broken inside her chest. Her head spun and her last thought was that she surely must be dead now.

Only that she awoke again. The skies were still dark. But it was snowing already. She had hardly any resistance to the cold with these kind of shirt. She shivered in the dark. She suddenly noticed that her arms were wrapped around something soft. She opened her eyes, and Ichigo's clear blue eyes stared back at her. "hey…" he said softly, rubbing her head, "you are ok… go back to sleep, you need your rest."

Yoruichi shivered and tried to burrow herself deeper into Ichigo's chest. He laughed and took off his robe, putting it around Yoruichi's body. Yoruichi was about to ask how he could sleep in this cold before darkness enveloped her mind and she fell into blissful sleep.

Ichigo looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled, his left arm clutching his wound. He had to do it. He had to inflict this to summon out his inner demon. He had to wound himself…

A mortal wound……

_0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000_

The first rays of the next morning shone on Yoruichi, waking her up. "Morning…" She stretched and yawned, turning behind. Her face suddenly turned pale. "shit!" she cried. Ichigo was lying there, his face pale.

Lying in a pool of blood…

A gaping hole in his chest…

A smile on his face…

"No!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder, refusing to believe that he had died. She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably…

Her tears mixing with his blood…

Was it fate that brought them together?

So that they can fight together and win?

Or was it that fate let them meet…

So that when they both die…

They won't be alone…

Yoruichi didn't know why she was crying for a man she barely knew. But she still cried until she had no more tears left.

_**A/N: whoa sad wasn't it? Cliff hangy!!! Would I bring him back? U will just have to wait for e next chapter!**_

_**R&R pls. Maybe try to hit 10-15 for this chapter? Thx! Btw… I need help! Anyone wanna help me with the story contact me pls! im very busy recently and it takes a lot of time to write**_


End file.
